


Миссия Гиппократа

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Ступени к Асгарду [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Иногда одного спасения из плена оказывается недостаточно.





	Миссия Гиппократа

Каждый кошмар, насколько уж удается понять по ломаным линиям энцефалограммы, воздействует сильнее предыдущего. Это не радует. Это не просто не радует, это буквально удручает – уж насколько обстоятельства могут удручать Тони Старка.   
Но что поделать, если нарушать обещания ему не слишком нравится? Тем более – столь фатально нарушать.   
Старк кусает губы, глядя прямо перед собой, – сейчас он вовсе не похож на легкомысленного плейбоя, но сейчас его никто и не видит. В присутствии посторонних он маску не снимает. Ну, почти никогда.   
Решение дается нелегко, но когда пальцы активируют спикер на браслете, голос наполняют привычные игривые интонации:   
– Грейс, конфетка моя, давай мы вколем нашей спящей красавице Д7БТ12ЭФ?   
Его услышали – об этом неопровержимо свидетельствует негромкое, но вполне себе отчетливое дыхание, продуцируемое компактным динамиком наушника. Но отвечают лишь через сто тридцать семь секунд:   
– Вы же говорили, что это опасно…   
Говорил. Верно. И что опасно – тоже верно.   
– А у нас что, выбор есть? – голос сохраняет легкомысленные интонации, как будто тоже привык к своеобразной голосовой маске. – Думаешь, следующий приступ он переживет? – спрашивает Тони уже настолько серьезно, насколько в принципе может.   
Динамик отвечает равномерным гудением – ассистент деактивировала связь. Но спустя полминуты со стороны металлической шторки окошка раздается негромкий щелчок, Старк точно знает, какие ампулы он там обнаружит.   
Осталось понять, насколько он уверен в собственном решении. 

Приступ кошмара сходит на нет. Судя по часам, он длился не так уж долго – минут семь, кажется. Продолжительность хорошего полового акта – подсказывает та часть мозга, что ответственна за маску. Увы, шутку тут разделить не с кем – у компьютеров нет чувства юмора, а единственное живое существо лежит в палате в полной несознанке уже полтора месяца, и достучаться до его мозга не удается никакими мягкими мерами.   
Жесткие настойчиво не рекомендованы.   
Старк вновь окидывает взглядом тело, покоящееся в модернизированном больничном стационарном открытом комплексе. Тонкие трубки – к ноздрям, к венам на запястье, к паховой области. Проводки с электродами – к выбритым вискам, к ключицам, к запястьям, к щиколоткам. Дефибрилляторы наготове – сердце уже дважды останавливалось. Само тело полтора месяца держится на полном искусственном обеспечении, а толку-то? Запавшие щеки и прежде худого лица, темные круги под глазами, обескровленные губы и, если верить показаниям бесстрастной аппаратуры, – почти полное истощение организма.   
Сыворотка Д7БТ12ЭФ – максимально безопасное и эффективное средство, известное Старку. Известное досконально – сам разрабатывал. И гордится разработкой по праву. Безукоризненный баланс нанотехнологии и фармацевтики. Идеальное сочетание наномашин, способных привести любое тело к оптимальным параметрам, и витаминно-питательного комплекса, обеспечивающего биоресурсы для такой оптимизации.   
У сыворотки есть один-единственный минус. Она испытывалась на мышах, кошках, собаках, обезьянах и человеке.   
Но как наномашины поведут себя в теле не то аса, не то йотуна – может знать разве что только ихний Мунин. Предварительно заглянув в будущее.   
– Thore, – едва слышно выдавливают бледные узкие губы, – Thore…   
Почему-то это помогает решиться. Старк прикидывает, какие из капельниц стоит сейчас отключить, проверяет готовность реанимационного блока (с момента первого же приступа блок держат в полной готовности, но проверить никогда не лишне), не глядя вытаскивает из нужного ящика герметичную упаковку шприца.   
И несколько ехидно решает, каким богам сейчас стоит молиться – христианским или скандинавским. И ведь посоветоваться-то, блин, не с кем! 

***  
Все началось полтора месяца назад – и именно с Тора. Который ввалился прямо в лабораторию, к счастью, спустя минут десять после успешного завершения эксперимента. Результаты эксперимента на тот момент были уже благополучно зафиксированы в компьютере и лабораторном журнале, а сам Тони, непрестанно рассыпая по сторонам приличные и не очень шуточки, разливал коллекционное шампанское по пробиркам и ретортам.  
– Ты мне нужен, – с ходу сообщил бог.   
– Всегда к твоим услугам, красавчик,– доставая еще одну пробирку, рассмеялся Старк, параллельно обдумывая формулировки в очередном патенте, – сейчас в спальню пойдем или сначала выпьем для храбрости?   
А потом едва не разлил дорогущее вино, разглядев, чья тушка мешком свисает с накачанного плеча.   
– Круто вы его, – с несколько профессиональным интересом разглядывая едва дышащее тело, выдал он. – Как я понимаю, на него выпивку можно не тратить. Не поделишься методикой – каким образом можно до такой степени твоего братца довести? Ну… так… академический интерес и вообще на всякий случай.   
Тор нахмурил светлые брови, словно не понимая, как в такой момент можно шутить. Старка реакции бога не заботили. Были другие поводы поразмышлять. Во-первых, и впрямь, чем асгардца можно так укатать? Воображение, конечно, подсказало идею затрахать до полусмерти, но высказывать ее он не стал. А во-вторых, куда успели деться его лаборанты? Ну подумаешь, ас заглянул, ну так это не повод праздник себе портить.   
– Отец говорит, что вы, мидгардцы, можете жизнь в бессознательном теле поддерживать, – сухо сообщил Тор. – Можете ведь?   
– Да сколько угодно, – легкомысленно кивнул Старк, не предполагая даже, какие интересные медицинские задачи замаячили на горизонте. – Что, наша медицина продвинутее асгардской?   
– Нам вообще медицина обычно… не очень, – ас едва ли не нежно снял свою ношу с плеча и до крайности бережно уложил на единственный в лаборатории диванчик.   
Старку отчего-то захотелось протереть глаза, а потом – поинтересоваться, не использовал ли Тор своего братца как-нибудь эдак… пока рот братца был самым эротичным образом заткнут зачарованным кляпом?   
– Что с ним? – спросил он вместо этого.   
– Читаури, – не слишком понятно пояснил собеседник. – Да я сам толком не знаю. Извини, времени нет… мне нужно, чтобы он… ну, месяца два, отец сказал… Если сможешь его в себя привести – только не силой, а то неизвестно, что будет.   
– Смогу, – пожал плечами Старк, мысленно прикидывая, какую из лабораторий выделить под медицинский бокс. Этих секунд Тору хватило, чтобы исчезнуть без следа. 

Задача, как тогда наивно предположил Тони, сложности не представляла. Пару дней на диагностику, дня три на восстановление поверхностных повреждений и накачку чем-нибудь регенерирующим (в зависимости от обнаруженных повреждений), а дальше, по идее, мозг должен бы уже выйти на нормальный режим работы и вывести тело из комы. Если, конечно, эти странные асы не повредили своему трикстеру как раз мозг.   
Впрочем, по частному мнению Старка, с мозгами у трикстера и прежде были проблемы. Кажется, Блонский называл это «горем от ума».   
Первичный же осмотр показал, что поверхностных повреждений у Локи не было. Ни малейших. Ни ссадин, ни царапин, ни гематом, ни – тем паче – чего более серьезного. Мелькнувшая в присутствии Тора интимная версия провалилась с тем же треском.   
Компьютерное сканирование выдало в качестве диагноза легкое истощение. Без этимологии. Диагнозу поверить было невозможно – насколько Старк знал, от голода люди в кому все-таки не впадают. Содержимое желудка и толстой кишки тоже не соглашалось с аппаратурой, авторитетно заявляя, что в последний раз бог ел не позднее четырех часов назад, и это были не хлеб с водой, а барашек в клюквенном соусе с овощным гарниром. И до этого питался более-менее регулярно.   
Подоспевшие анализы, выполненные традиционными методами, уверяли, что коматозник абсолютно здоров.   
Состояние мозга оказалось невозможным определить никакими средствами. Кроме, возможно, трепанации черепа. Настолько прямых графиков мозговой активности в сочетании с ровным, в общем-то, дыханием и ровным же сердцебиением быть не должно было, но факт… хм.   
Сопоставляя распечатки анализов с заострившимся лицом и запавшими глазами пациента, Старк вспомнил древний анекдот про шахматиста, обнаружившего всех четырех слонов на белых клетках.   
Запланированное на двое суток диагностическое обследование грозило затянуться на обещанные Тором два месяца.   
Впрочем, спустя еще семнадцать часов его выдернут из постели и объятий Пайпер – чтобы выводить пациента из припадка на сколь-либо приемлемый уровень. Развлечение заняло весь остаток ночи – до сего дня Старку не выпадало счастья одновременно бороться с аритмией сердца, припадком все той же неясной этимологии и нежданным и абсолютно беспричинным удушьем. Зато график мозговой активности за весь период приступа можно было смело помещать в классические учебники как иллюстрацию умственной работы нобелевского лауреата в момент решения очередной поставленной задачи.   
Когда тело пациента вернется в прежнее недиагностируемое состояние, а мозг вновь притворится отсутствующим, Старк мысленно извинится перед асгардскими целителями. Элементарно простой случай вдруг оказался элементарно сложным.   
На следующее утро его резиденцию удостоит визитом правитель Асгарда и скольки-то-там миров (прочих титулов Старк не запомнит, а пересматривать скрытую видеозапись руки так и не дойдут), и все встанет на свои места. Ментальная атака («вы называете это магией»). Истощение запасов маны, которое у мага может привести к серьезным последствиям. Задача-минимум – поддерживать жизнедеятельность организма… да хотя бы на текущем уровне. В идеале? Мистер Старк, в идеале я бы хотел спасти своего сына от кошмаров, но выдергивать его из кошмара силой – не надо. Обезболивающее? Не стоит, ваши обезболивающие имеют наркотический эффект, а у йотунов очень высокий болевой порог… да, чисто биологически мой сын йотун, а какое это имеет значение?   
Нет, мидгардец, Вы путаете, обращение «высочество» относится к принцам, а ко мне можете обращаться «Ваше Величество».   
Помочь? Вряд ли это возможно. Помочь можно, лишь прекратив негативное ментальное воздействие. С учетом характера источника воздействия – прекратить его можно только извне. Именно этим сейчас мой старший сын и занимается.   
Если Тор не справится за два месяца? Он справится, я уверен, но… в ином случае милосерднее будет избавить моего сына от страданий. 

***  
Понять, помогает Локи введенная сыворотка или вредит, Старк не может. С одной стороны, приступы становятся не то что легче… но все же менее интенсивными. С другой – у этого недо-аса оказалась весьма специфическая иммунная система. Немаловажной частью которой, как вполне резонно заподозрил Старк, являлась та самая мана. Которая как бы истощена, но при этом активно борется за выведение наночастиц из организма.   
Если часть маны задействована в выведении компонентов сыворотки из крови, а другая – большая – на поддержании того самого ментального щита, то в чем сейчас держится душа Локи (если она есть) и не приводит ли сыворотка к падению неведомой магической защиты?   
Разглядывая компоненты плазмы йотуна, Старк готов отдать четверть своего состояния за возможность исследовать асгардского трикстера в… так сказать, адекватном виде. Впрочем, фиг с ним, с состоянием, и половины не жалко, если удастся внедрить в плазму человека вот эту и эту группы аминокислот – Нобелевская премия на сто лет вперед обеспечена. За лекарство от старости – точно не пожалеют.   
Если верить календарю и словам Одина – на вытаскивание Локи из комы остается одиннадцать дней. Надо было вцепляться отцу богов в бороду и выяснять – куда направлять группу «Мстители». Должна же и от кэпа быть польза, правда же?   
Очередной сеанс кошмара не наступает, и это заставляет теряться в догадках – что произошло? Хочется надеяться, что гениально продуманный, в общем-то, организм решил, что наномашины ему не враг, и занялся своей магической защитой, оставив тело на попечение супертехнологий.   
На краю подсознания мелькает мысль, что атакованный сразу с двух сторон ментальный барьер не выдержал, так что в ближайшее время их дружной команде придется защищать планету от вторжения разгневанных асов. Но затыкать неуместные и несвоевременные мысли Тони умеет мастерски. 

Ночь проходит спокойно – ни приступов, ни изменений в состоянии. В принципе не любящий нежиться в кровати (есть же и другие способы понежиться) Старк почти сорок минут сверлит глазами потолок, соображая, каким образом можно связаться с Одином и – если это не удастся – где еще можно найти перечень симптомов падения магических барьеров. Всякие псевдомагические фолианты не предлагать, а обе «Эдды» он уже прочел.   
Черт, был бы тут Тор рядом – можно было б предложить патентованное средство пробуждения спящих принцесс. А если не подействует – ну, значит, Ваше Высочество, это Вы так плохо целуетесь.   
Ни до чего более путного додуматься Тони не успевает – оглушающе взвизгивает сигнализация, специально установленная на палату нынешней проблемы номер один, и Старк, на ходу кутаясь в халат, бросается к лифту. И даже успевает к палате первым, про себя радуясь, что выделил под медбокс лабораторию, в свое время заботливо приготовленную для Халка.   
Суперзащита обманчиво-прозрачных стен, впрочем, пока не требуется. Локи, вполне живой и явно адекватный (уж насколько адекватным он может быть в принципе), неуклюже скребет отросшими ногтями по кафельному полу, видимо, пытаясь подняться на ноги.   
Безуспешно пытаясь.   
К пришедшему в себя богу Старк подкрадывается осторожно, как к раненой крысе. Те тоже серьезных травм нанести не в силах, но вот откусить что жизненно важное – запросто.   
– Эй, парень, ты б это… не торопился, – мягко и очень отчетливо произносит он, временно засунув куда подальше привычку острить. – Тебе слово «атрофия» знакомо?   
Главный кандидат на роль шибко умного бросает на него полный ярости взгляд, но скрести пол перестает. И обмякает на кафеле, словно разом лишившись всех сил. Это вполне может быть притворством, но в коллекции Старка есть и диплом доктора медицины, а без клятвы мать-его-за-ногу-Гиппократа такое не выдают.   
– Ты у меня сорок два дня в коме пролежал, – как можно беспечнее произносит он, делая шаг к распростертому на полу телу. – Давай я тебе вернуться на кровать помогу. Не переживай, неделька массажей, месяц спортзала – и можешь снова походочкой всех вокруг штабелями укладывать. Ну, кроме Халка, ему твоя мордочка не понравилась, но так ты же не на него и запал, а?   
Операция по возврату блудного (кхм-кхм) божества на кушетку завершается успешно. Тони отбрасывает подальше бесполезные (наверное) теперь провода и абсолютно автоматически сгибает-разгибает в локте исхудавшую светлую руку, проверяя одновременно рефлексы (лучше ожидаемого) и состояние вен. И только потом догадывается поглядеть на пациента. В ядовито-зеленых глазах плещутся боль и ярость, и Старк как можно беспечнее продолжает:   
– Знаешь, а рефлексы у тебя практически в норме. На руках, по крайней мере. Ноги проверим?   
Локи несколько секунд сверлит его взглядом, а потом длинные темные ресницы скрывают горящие злобой глаза. Красивые глаза, что тут сказать, но не дай бог с таким взглядом в постели столкнуться – импотенция гарантирована.   
Пользуясь разрешением, Тони проверяет состояние Локи, не переставая комментировать – что он делает, зачем и с каким результатом. Асгардский трикстер упорно молчит, реагируя лишь короткими кивками и отрицающим мотанием головы, и очень хочется попросить хоть что-нибудь сказать – хотя бы ради проверки голосовых связок.   
С другой стороны, английский язык йотун явно не забыл (может, мозг и поврежден, но не полностью), а сам Старк не уверен, что сумеет держаться в рамках врачебной этики, если пациент назовет его муравьем. Или кем еще он его считает.   
Ближе к концу осмотра за спиной негромко клацает шторка окошка. Старк выуживает пластиковую бутыль с витаминной смесью, напоминает себе повысить зарплату Грейс, вскрывает упаковку и торжественно вручает пациенту. Пациент принюхивается, капризно морщась, но обхватывает соломинку губами и медленно втягивает в себя жидкость.   
– На вкус она получше, чем на запах, – без особой надобности сообщает Тони.   
«Но ненамного», – добавляет про себя. Впрочем, Локи это явно уже и сам выяснил.   
Судя по всему, пациент бы предпочел сейчас хороший стейк с гарниром. Или ту же баранину с овощами. Но находится пока не в той форме, чтобы активно спорить. Вот придет в себя более-менее, начнет буянить и примется превращать все вокруг в съедобные и не слишком предметы… кстати…   
– Я принесу тебе халат, – обещает Старк и выскальзывает из комнаты, прихватив с собой распечатки экспресс-анализа за предшествующее пробуждению время. Хотя интуиция навязчиво подсказывает, что ничего особенного он не выяснит. 

***  
Тор врывается утром, когда Старк успевает провести и медосмотр Локи, и поцапаться с ним, и подумать о небольшой коллекции сильнодействующих средств, не оставляющих после себя следов в организме. Вот что, спрашивается, мешало вместо сыворотки что-нибудь из них вколоть? Ну извините, Ваши высочества-величества, человеческая медицина не всесильна, развивайте свою.   
Влетевший в палату асгардец, чуть осунувшийся и похудевший, настолько сияет от радости, что разобраться в мотивах смог бы даже клинический идиот. А еще от него отчетливо веет странной смесью трав, и Тони сильно подозревает, что Тор едва-едва выбрался из ванны с отварами… или чем там у них принято победивших воинов дома встречать?   
– Здравствуй, брат, – с порога выдыхает ас, разве что не пожирая родича глазами. – Я рад… мы можем возвращаться… тебя оправдали, ты знаешь?   
Локи, не поднимая глаз, сухо произносит что-то на отрывистом незнакомом наречии – и Тони прикусывает язык, глядя, как сереет сияющее лицо и гаснут небесно-чистые глаза. Черт, Тор ведь своего братца как никто должен знать, так какого дьявола…   
– Извини, – чуть слышно шепчет асгардец и тоже переходит на этот не то древнеисландский, не то еще на какой язык.   
Дальнейшая беседа длится минуты три, и о смысле ее можно только догадываться. Тони считает себя неплохим физиономистом, и сейчас он руку готов дать на отсечение, что, огрызаясь на брата и вгоняя его во все больший ступор, бог обмана не испытывает ни малейшего удовольствия. И, вполне себе возможно, даже готов вернуться обратно, в свои неведомые кошмары. Надо было о них, кстати, порасспросить.   
Мысль запаздывает. Локи почти командует Тору нечто совсем уж резкое, громовержец шумно, сквозь зубы, выдыхает и жестким рывком дергает Лофта на себя.   
Секунду спустя о почти пятинедельном присутствии одного йотуна в спецпалате напоминает лишь смятая подушка кушетки. 

Пользуясь короткой передышкой между атаками, Старк падает прямо на землю, остывшую уже от пришедшего по этой ложбине лучевого залпа. Рядом падает кэп, и мелькает ехидная мысль, что суперсимвол Америки тоже способен выдохнуться, но сил высказывать ее нет. Тор опускается рядом, припадая на одно колено, и вперивает взгляд куда-то вперед, словно пытаясь разглядеть в лагере цвергов неведомо что… или – ведомо кого?   
– Как там, кстати, твой обожаемый братец? – интересуется Тони, не скрывая иронии. – Отдыхает сегодня или участвует с другой стороны?   
Стив, добрая душа, стискивает Старку кисть руки, явно требуя умолкнуть. Угроза беспомощна – в скафандре Тони чувствует жест только через датчики компьютера.   
Ответить ас не успевает – над вражеским лагерем полыхает зеленоватое полотнище света, и еще, а секундами позже ветер приносит сложную смесь запаха паленой плоти и дикого воя. Улыбка Тора вполне способна заменить солнце, которое все равно скрыто сплошным пологом туч:   
– Ага… с той. Хеймдалль обещал Биврёст вывести на тот склон гор, – с чего-то вдруг грустнеет и добавляет затухающим голосом: – Там какие-то магические потоки особенные, Локи с них колдовать проще… ну и вон…   
Стив заметно расслабляется, пряча усмешку. Старк тоже не представляет, что еще добавить, – он как-то не думал, что Тор не знает иных значений фразы про ту сторону.   
– Я бы сказал – ну и вонь, – комментирует он усиливающийся аромат смерти.   
– Не доверяю я магии, – дипломатично замечает кэп. – И, Тони… уймись все-таки.   
– Вот еще, – настроение стремительно улучшается, и причин не развлекаться за чужой счет Старк не видит. – Я этому Лофту, можно сказать, жизнь спас.   
«И надеюсь, меня за такое не линчуют», – проглатывает он конец фразы.   
– Да, спасибо, – очень серьезно благодарит асгардец ровным тоном. – В прошлый раз мы… торопились. Извини.   
– Да ладно, – ухмыляется Старк. – Делов-то… обращайтесь, если нужно, Ваше Высочество.   
Тор морщится, как обычно, когда поминают его титул, но не возражает. Что, неужто асу и впрямь нужна помощь?   
– Слушай, – наконец выдыхает бог, – тут Локи… он… ну, ты… ты это… разбираешься в ядах?   
Тони Старк, готовый почти к чему угодно, только не к такому, на несколько секунд теряет дар речи. Да уж… вот тебе и наивный бог-простак. Не так уж много людей могут похвастать тем, что им удалось ошарашить Старка.   
Но и вопрос… м-да. Неужто Локи их всех настолько допек? Впрочем, вспоминая худощавое скуластое лицо, злющие глаза и кривоватую ухмылку, легко верит – м-да, этот может. Это еще Асгард долго держался.   
– Не то чтоб слишком хорошо, – как можно осторожнее формулирует Тони, – думаю, что наш зеленокожий доктор получше меня будет. А… неужели обязательно требуется яд? Мало ли иных способов?  
Тор смотрит на него как на умалишенного, и Старк тихо радуется, что бог и в этот раз его просто не понял.   
– Да мне вообще не сам яд нужен, – наконец поясняет ас, – мне бы противоядие…   
– А что, в Асгарде опять спецов не нашлось?   
Тор молча сопит, угрюмо глядя из-под пшенично-светлых ресниц. Над ним легко подтрунивать, над наивным громовержцем, впрочем, Старку легко подтрунивать над любым.   
– Нашлись бы – я б не просил, – негромко выдыхает объект насмешек.   
Тони хочет съязвить на тему того, что могли и плохо искать, а конкретно для Локи могли искать особо плохо, – но почему-то не язвит. Есть в этих светлых глазах что-то такое, что не позволяет переходить какую-то незримую грань. К тому же вовсе не факт, что речь не об очередной проделке трикстера, опоившего кого-то из асов чем-то совсем уж непотребным.   
– Ладно, – выдает он вместо насмешки самую свою доброжелательную улыбку, – как-нибудь антидот тебе да подберем. Кого и от чего исцелять будем?   
Тор замирает на несколько секунд, явно давя в себе неуместный признак надежды, и без особой радости сообщает:   
– Отец говорит, что Локи… он отравлен ядом тьмы. Есть от него противоядие?


End file.
